It Just Feels Right
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: How I think Fairy Tail would have gone if it ended after Edolas. One-Shot. If you have a better description, please let me know.


**It Just Feels Right**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Natsu stared at Lisanna as she talked to her brother and sister. Edolas had come and gone, and Lisanna was back in their world. Yet, he wasn't happy with just her coming back. See, two years ago, when Lisanna was supposed came back from the mission with her siblings, he was going to tell her the truth.

That he actually loved her, and not in the joking 'I wanna be your wife as kid' way. It was the 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you' way. When she 'died', he felt like someone ripped his heart out, set it on fire, and stomped it out in front of him. He wanted to run away from the place that caused this pain, but he couldn't. He knew she would never forgive him if he did.

But now the world was right. Lisanna was back and now he would tell her. He stood up and started walking over to the three when Lucy grabbed his arm. "Come on Natsu. I got us a job." She dragged him out of the guild as Lisanna looked on upset.

Having spent two years in a world completely foreign to her, the only comfort was that she was surrounded by people who looked like everyone she knew. Was she happy with her Edolas family?: Almost. There was just one problem, her heart. See, she wasn't joking when she was a kid, playing house with Natsu. She really wanted to be his wife.

During her time in Edolas, she saw Natsu Dragion 'date' Lucy Ashley, if you can call being forced to go out with someone a date. As she watched the two, she realized how natural the two seemed to get along. Her heart started sinking, worrying that it would be the same with her Natsu. Her fears seemed to have been confirmed when she returned to Earthland and watched the two of them interacting for two weeks.

Mirajane glanced over at her sister and saw the disappointment in her face as Elfman stood up and left. "What's wrong, Lisanna?"

"Oh, it's nothing, sis." Lisanna said, trying her best to sound okay.

"Lisanna... don't lie to me." Mirajane reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. "What's wrong?"

"...It's Natsu." The younger sister answer. "I'm worried that he's not interested in me."

"...Oh, my little sister has a crush." Mira teased. "How adorable."

"Mira." Lisanna whined. "Please be serious. I want to be with him, but he spends so much time with Lucy."

"Lisanna, let me give you some advice." The elder sister said. "Sometimes you just have to take the direct approach. Talk to him, tell him how you feel." Lisanna listened to her sister and took her words to heart. "And if he rejects you, I'll just beat him to a pulp."

"I don't want that!" Lisanna shouted back. "Well, I'll have to wait until they get back from the job. Need help with anything?"

"Actually, would you mind bringing some drinks over?" Her sister asked, placing a tray of drink on the bar top and point over. Happy to help her sister, Lisanna picked up the tray and carried it over.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later**_

Natsu, Happy and Lucy were back from their job and Natsu was looking around for Lisanna. He saw her walking out from the cellar, but before he could move to her, Lucy grabbed his arm. "We've been going on jobs none stop for the last two weeks, and we just got back from a job, Lucy. Can't we take a break?"

"I barely have any time for my fish." Happy added.

"Don't worry, Happy. I just need Natsu for a second." She said, leading him further into the guild.

Lisanna placed the box off beer bottles on the counter and wiped the sweat off her brow. "That makes twelve boxes."

"Thank you, Lisanna." Her sister said with a smile. "That should keep Cana happy until we get more barrels." She looked down behind the bar at the sink. "One last thing, could you go into the back and get me another soap bottle?"

"Sure thing." The younger Strauss nodded before heading into the back. The walk to the storage room wasn't that long, but when she got there she found the light on and the door opened by a crack.

"Why'd you bring me back here, Lucy?" Instantly recognizing the voice as Natsu's, Lisanna timidly stepped towards the door to find Natsu and Lucy sitting on the ground, Natsu's back to the door.

"I brought you back for a reason." Lucy said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "There's a point to me taking out on all of these jobs. I want to spent more time with you alone. Because, you see... well..." Her face turned beet red before taking a deep breath.

"I love you!" She declared before pulling Natsu into a kiss. Natsu kept his eyes wide, unaware that behind him, Lisanna watched in shock and heart break. Tears started filling her eyes as she ran away from the door and out the guild hall.

Natsu finally regained his senses and pushed Lucy off him. "Lucy, I'm sorry... I can't love you."

Lucy seemed shocked before placing her hand on his. "It's Lisanna, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it is." He nodded before looking back at her, her face saddened.

"Why?" She asked. "Why can you love her but not me? What does she have that I don't!?"

Natsu gave a deep sigh before looking her in the eye. "She's a kind soul who'll never betray any of us or wants to hurt anyone, even different versions of her siblings. She's gentle, but she can put up a fight. She's been my best friend for years and she's Happy's mom. All the time we were apart because of Edolas... I never stopped thinking about her.

"I never stopped loving her. I kept telling myself I had just forced myself to go with them, she'd still be here. But now she's back and I've never been happier. I want things to be as they should, and I want to be with her."

Lucy listened to the words and felt herself moved by them. She knew true love when she saw it, and who was she to stand in its way. "Well, a girl has to try." She said, wiping tears from her eyes before motioning it the door. "Go get her." He thanked her before running after Lisanna. "Well, might as well give Loke a shot."

The door burst open, showing Mirajane glowing in a dark purple aura. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"

Lucy was absolutely terrified and was very lucky she was wearing brown underwear. "...I can explain."

* * *

 _ **The Hut**_

Lisanna reached the little hut that she and Natsu built as children. It was the only place she could think of when she ran out of the guild hall. Though now, she wish she hadn't. Because now, all her memories of the time she and Natsu played there came back to her, and she cried even harder.

"I knew I'd find you here." She turned around to find Natsu at the huts entrance.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy?" She asked as Natsu sat down. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave."

"I can explain, please." He said, almost begging for a chance to explain. "Lucy confessed to me and pulled me into that kiss, yes. But I didn't kiss back. I don't love her, Lisanna."

Lisanna wiped some tears from her eyes and turned to her childhood friend. "So, who is it then? Erza, Mira, Cana? Who do you-" He slammed his lips into her own, making the two fall to the ground.

They stayed like that for a minute before finally leaving for air. "I love you, Lisanna." He answered, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I always have, and I always will."

"Then-then why didn't you say something?" She whimpered out. "Lucy would have let you go if you told her."

"It wasn't just Lucy." He confessed. "I was scared. Scared that you had found someone else in Edolas. Scared that you didn't love me anymore. But I'm not going to be scared anymore. I love you, Lisanna Strauss and that will never change."

Lisanna looked up at her crush and smiled. "Dummy..." She mumbled. "Next time just say so." She pulled him back in and they kissed again.

* * *

 _ **7 Years Later**_

 _ **Natsu's House**_

"Mommy." A 4 year old girl with salmon colored hair tied up in pig tails and blue eyes walked forward in a short red t-shirt and a orange skirt. She stopped at a green chair and her mother; Lisanna Dragneel, now 25 years old. She wore a simple blue long slice shirt with a pair of green pants and heels. "Am I going to have a little brother, or a little sister?"

"I told you, Gwen, it's too soon to know." Lisanna said, rubbing her three month pregnant belly. "For all we know, you could be getting one of each."

"No!" The young girl ran over and hugged Lisanna's legs. "I don't want you to have two more babies!"

"Why not?" Her mother asked, picking her up and placing her on the arm of the chair.

"Because then you and daddy won't love me anymore!" Gwen cried.

Lisanna smiled before wrapping the girl in a hug. "Honey, that's not going to happen. Your father and I could never stop loving you. Just remember the story of 'the Dragon and the Maiden'. No matter how many years pass, the feelings we have will never change. You should know that by now."

"I know..." Gwen whimpered out. "I'm just scared..." The mother and daughter stayed like that for a few minutes before Gwen looked her mother in the eye. "Mommy... when is daddy coming back?"

"He'll be back soon, I promise." Lisanna said before there was a knock on the door. Gwen jumped out of her mother's arms and raced over to the door, but when she tried to open the door, the knob was just too high. Lisanna chuckled before standing up and walking over to the door.

She turned the doorknob open and was greeted with a grin she knew all too well. It was her husband, Natsu Dragneel, now an S-Class wizard. His appearance hadn't changed that much over the years, but he had a few new scars and his hair was a little longer. Lisanna told him it made him sexier, and she was right.

"Daddy!" Gwen ran past her mother and hugged her father, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Easy, easy." He chuckled, patting her on the head. "I just got back, and I wanna rest a bit." He shared a smile with his daughter before looking up at his wife.

"Welcome home, dear." Lisanna said.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." Natsu replied before Gwen got off him. He stood up and dusted himself off before taking Gwen's hand and leading her in. As they passed Lisanna, the couple shared a kiss on the lips and she closed the door behind them, happy with their lives together.

* * *

 **The description says it all, this is how I picture how Fairy Tail would end if Edolas was the final arc. Gwen's name came from a movie I was watching when I reached that part.** **Now, I'm no fan of Lucy (in case you haven't picked it up yet), but I'm not going to turn her into a bitch like all those 'Lucy leaves' stories do with Lisanna. There's not a single girl in the Fairy Tail guild I could see turning into that. So this is how I'm showing Lucy.**

 **Hope you liked this little one-shot. Bye!**

 **Beta read by Christopher Dragkrow.**


End file.
